Heaven
by little princess
Summary: one shot Just some memories about the one he loves


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the song heaven  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Heaven  
  
**********  
  
Oh, thinking about our younger years,  
  
There was only you and me,  
  
We were young and wild and free.  
  
Now nothing can take you away from me.  
  
We've been down that road before,  
  
But that's over now.  
  
You keep me coming back for more.  
  
**********  
  
I kneel down and look at the rose in my hand. You loved flowers so much.  
  
I still remember how we met. We were both so different. You looked at the earth trough completely different eyes than I did. I was oblivious to what you saw and you didn't understand how I felt. Who would've thought back then that we made such a perfect match?  
  
**********  
  
Baby you're all that I want.  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven.  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart.  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in heaven.  
  
**********  
  
We had our differences now and then, we still do. You want a specific future for our eldest son while I didn't see why education was all that important. I really wanted to train him. I was a warrior. I guess I'd just hoped he could be that too. But we figured it out pretty well. Most of the time, of course, it went your way. I loved you too much to deny you anything. And those few times I got my way, I saw the fear in your eyes. You were so afraid to loose him. That was when I realized that as soon as possible things had to turn back again. And they always did. My love for both you and him wanted him safe too.  
  
**********  
  
Oh once in your life you'll find someone  
  
Who will turn your world around  
  
pick you up when you're feeling down  
  
No, nothing could change what you mean to me.  
  
There's a lot that I could say  
  
But just hold me now,  
  
Cause our love will light the way.  
  
**********  
  
My love for you has never been less because of our differences, if anything it just grew along with my appreciation and respect for you. Do you believe that? 'Cause it's important that you do, it's important that you know how much you meant to me. You turned my world around. You were there for me whenever I needed you. When I had to fight an enemy, when I was sick or even when I was hungry. You spent hours in the kitchen just to feed my hunger. And when we got kids you had to cook for a couple of demi-sayians too. And you did it without complaint.  
  
**********  
  
Baby you're all that I want.  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven.  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart.  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in heaven.  
  
**********  
  
I touch my eyes and realize that they're wet. I'm crying softly. I should've put more thoughts into your feelings. I'm so sorry for all the times we weren't together. I'm sorry I've been so foolish sometimes and I'm sorry I left you alone with the children. YOU are the one who raised them mostly. You turned them into what they are, two beautiful grown-up kids each with their own family now. We have beautiful grandchildren and you know what? Whenever I see them running around I can't help but smile. Because they remind me of you, my love. So stubborn and full of determination, yet they wouldn't hurt a fly if they didn't have to.  
  
**********  
  
I've been waiting for so long  
  
For something to rise  
  
For love to come along  
  
Now our dreams are coming true.  
  
Through the good times and the bad  
  
I'll be standing there by you.  
  
**********  
  
All the plans we made together for our future, you made them come true. Children, grandchildren, love and happiness. They meant the world to you. And together we got them. We got children who gave us grandchildren. We were so happy together and love, words can not begin to describe how much I loved you. How often I've felt like you deserved better. You deserved a husband who knew how to be there for you. I tried the best I could but even after that I felt like you deserved so much more that I could ever get you. I love you so much but did I really deserve to be loved back by you?  
  
I gently place the rose against the stone.  
  
**********  
  
Baby you're all that I want.  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven.  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart.  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in heaven.  
  
We're in heaven  
  
**********  
  
Rest In Peace, my dearest Chichi.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Well, that's it. Sad ending, just the way I feel when I hear the song. It's beautiful but this candlelight version is sung in a way that just brings back memories.  
  
I tried to make it so that it could've been either Vegeta or Goku. Not that I think it really worked. . . Well, just let me know what you think, all right? Was it good? Or did it suck? 


End file.
